Not Meant To Be
by xbubbles
Summary: this is a sequel to To You I Love
1. Ch 1

Not Meant To Be  
  
Part I  
  
[Year 2005]  
  
"Flight number 405 has arrived. All passengers must."  
  
'Great! I'm finally back in New York after all these years.' Zoë smiled to herself as she picked up her baggage. She couldn't wait to see her old friends, and of course, her older brother Kelly. 'So my brother is a famous wrestler now, huh?' the thought itself just fascinated her. She now had a chance to see the WWE celebrities for real, and what's even better, Kelly had told her that all of the guys were mad fine! 'Gee, I know it's January, but it's freezing here! Unlike in Hawaii.'  
  
Zoë Wells has been living in Hawaii since she was 11, when she moved there with her family from New York. She was 18 now, ready to attend New York University, majoring in art. Her parents were still in Hawaii and they told Kelly to look after her, if that was ever possible with his busy schedule. But her plan was to live with her best friend from childhood, Mira.  
  
"Hey, Zoë!! Over here!" A familiar voice yelled as she walked out of the airport building. It was a guy who had sunglasses on and wore a baseball cap. She almost didn't recognize him. "Kelly.bro?!?! Oh, my God!! It IS you!!!" she dropped her bags all at once and ran to him. "Let me see you! You've grown so much, Zoë!" Kelly hugged his little sister tightly as she ran into his arms. "Bro, I missed you so much." "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Guess who else is here!" he said in a teasing manner, pointing at the guy standing behind her. She turned around and screamed in joy. "Ahhh! Jim!! You are here too!" she then ran to hug Jim. "Shh! I don't want people to recognize us!" said Jim. "Yeah, lets get out of here first!" agreed Kelly. All three of them got into Jim's car. Zoë was so excited. She was finally back!  
  
*************************  
  
[The guys' home]  
  
"Hey, you guys!" Kelly stepped into the room as he shouted. It caught Larry and Brian's attention immediately. The first thing they saw was a.a.girl?! "Kelly, who's that? Your girlfriend?!" asked Larry, jokingly. Zoë's face crumbled up. "Eww! Sick! I'm his sister from Hawaii! There goes your first impression." Larry stepped back, embarrassed. Everyone started laughing. "Oh, so you're the 'Zoë' he was talking about.nice to meet you, I'm Brian." Brian offered his hand for an acquaintance. Zoë shook it. "Hey, where's John and Sky?" asked Jim. "Oh, John's at a practice. Trying to figure out new moves, I guess. And you know, Skyler's with Tallie," replied Larry. "Aww, does that mean I won't get to meet them? That sucks!" Zoë whined and Kelly patted her shoulder. "It's okay, we have a show in 5 days and I'll give you a pass. You'll get to meet them then, okay?" "Alright. You're the best, bro! I better go now. I promised Mira to meet her soon so we can check out my new place. Nice seeing you all, bye for now!" Zoë waved her hand and cheerfully opened the door and walked out. 


	2. Ch 2

Part II  
  
[5 days later, at the show]  
  
The show began and people were screaming and chanting the wrestlers' names at the top of their lungs.  
  
'Gee, these people are so annoying! I'm trying to hear the promos here!' Zoë grumbled. She couldn't hear a thing because all the people were screaming their lungs out. She gave up and decided to entertain only her eyes. Then she saw.  
  
She saw the most amazing scene in he life. This guy in the ring, part of the WWE, was wrestling like she has never seen anyone do before! "Whoa, who is that? His body is off the hook! Dang~~!!!!!" She couldn't help but to focus on him. She felt as if some mysterious power was pulling her.her heart started beating faster and faster. She then knew that it was a form of love she felt.with this guy who she hadn't even seen before until now.  
  
[After the show; backstage]  
  
"Bro, you guys were grreeeaaattt!!!!!" exclaimed Zoë. Her eyes wandered around the room, trying to spot that guy she just fell in love or whatever with.she finally found him resting in the corner. She poked Kelly, "Bro, what's his name?" "Oh, him?! Hey, Johnny! Come here for a sec, would you?" John lifted his head, noticing that Kelly just called his name. He walked over to him. "Dude, this is my sister I told you about, Zoë Wells. This is John Cena, our rapper. Over there talking to Brian is my man Sky." Kelly pointed at Sky as he explained. "Hey." John smiled lightly. Zoë's face blushed. He was even finer up close! She observed his face carefully. He was incredibly handsome.especially his eyes were exceptionally gorgeous. She then suddenly heard someone whining. "Tallie didn't show up!" it was Skyler, of course. Annoyed, John turned around and shouted back, "Oh, be quiet, Sky. You know she doesn't like to come to shows." "But she promised that she'd try to make it tonight!" Sky continued to whine, "you're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend!" 'He doesn't have one yet? That's even better!' Zoë couldn't help but to smile to herself. 'Does this mean I have a chance?!' John turned back and noticed her smiling. His eyes grew big. He then said to her, "You know what?! You smile just like Kelly! It's real cute.maybe I should call you 'smiley' just like your brother." 


	3. Ch 3

Part III  
  
Zoë stared at the ceiling as she laid on her bed. She sighed happily. 'Smiley? Hmm---oh, he said I'm cute when I smile! Heehee.' She then thought about his eyes, how beautiful they were. But they seemed so sad. She felt as if she looked deep inside them, she'd start crying because his eyes were very saddening. 'John Cena.' Zoë then fell asleep slowly.  
  
***************************  
  
[few days later, the guys' home]  
  
The wrestlers got some free time for a few days. Afterwards they'd need to start traveling again for their overseas tour. "How should we spend this golden opportunity, you guys?" asked Jim. "We should go skiing!" exclaimed Larry. He loved skiing and January was the perfect time for it. "Yo! Are you crazy?" said Brian, "I don't want to spend my day-off at a death camp! What if fans will notice us? We'll be skiing the hell for our lives!" "That's a good point," commented Kelly. "Hey, how about this? Let's go ice-skating! We can reserve the Lotte World ice rink all to ourselves for one day! If we have enough people, that is." said Sky. "Let's see," replied Jim, "there's six of us, other guys, staff members, and some of the backstage crew.oh, and we should invite Zoë too, so that should be enough! Ice skating it is, yea!" "And Sky's wife, too!" added Sky. Jim sighed then mumbled, "Don't even start Skyler Dane." "What do you think, John? You've been sitting here without a word," asked Larry. "Oh, yeah, it's a good idea. It sounds fun." replied John. He then thought to himself,  
  
'As long as Tallie's going to be there.'  
  
*************************  
  
John knew that it was wrong to keep on liking her. But he couldn't control his feelings. The more he saw her, the more love he felt; each time it grew stronger. 'But she's not mine.she never will be!' This thought was enough to drive his head insane. He often regretted yielding her to Sky, that he didn't fight to have her. He didn't realize at that time how difficult it would be, trying to erase her from his heart.  
  
'20 years of one-sided love isn't too fun, I guess.' 


	4. Ch 4

Part IV  
  
[Lotte World]  
  
"You can't ice skate, Sky?!" asked Tallie in disbelief as Sky was trying his best to maintain balance in the ice. "How can you wrestle so well and not be able to ice-skate?" "My body moves like an octopus, that's why, now.ahhhhh!!!!!!!!" Sky fell on his butt once again before he finished his sentence. "Hahaha!" John laughed when he saw Sky falling down on the ice. "SHUT UP! John Cena, you aren't any better than I am, if you don't remember that 'incident' three years ago.ahhhhh!!!!!!!" shouted Sky as he fell again. Tallie and John laughed.  
  
The wrestlers were having so much fun that day. They haven't had a free day in a long time. John refused to ice-skate because he couldn't.instead, he was on a bench talking with Zoë.  
  
"Who is she??" asked Zoë to John as she pointed at Tallie. "Tallie.she's my best friend, besides Sky," answered John quietly. Zoë looked at Tallie and Sky. She then exclaimed, "Ohhh, they are the two lovebirds you guys have been raving about!!" "Yeah." replied John. "They seem to like each other a lot," said Zoë. 'You're telling me that, alright' thought John. 'if she didn't like him back I could've had a shot at her. That's the reason why I gave her up.they liked each other.'  
  
Why does he look so sad? Thought Zoë. When she asked him about Skyler and Tallie, John's expression on his face seemed so full of pain and hurt.  
  
Tallie got off the ice and took her skates off. She then walked towards John and Zoë after putting her shoes on. John's face lit up.  
  
"Hi you!" said John. "Having fun??" "Oh, yeah!" replied Tallie with a huge grin on her face. "It's just that Sky is ice-skating on his butt, so I decided to come and chat with you instead." She then put her hands on his shoulders and started swinging him back and forth.  
  
"Oh, say hi to Kelly's sister, Zoë Wells. Don' they look alike??" said John. "Oh, for real?? They do look alike!! Hi, I'm Tallie Anderson. How old are you??" "18." "Hey, you're so young." Zoë reluctantly smiled. For some odd reason she didn't like Tallie.it was only the first time they met, but Zoë knew that she was not going to like this girl already.  
  
*****************  
  
[Few months later]  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP John's pager went off. He took it out and saw the name displayed.he let out a big sigh. "Yo, Larry. Let me use your cell phone for a sec." "Why, who is it this time??" teased Larry as he took his cell from his coat. "Shut up and just hand me that thing, will you??" snapped John as he snatched the phone. He then dialed a phone number as usual. "Heeeey, baby," the voice on the other line sounded so babyish and whiny.John really did not like this voice. Yet he grew attached to her nevertheless, for she was sweet and cute in a way. But never would she mean as much as Tallie to him. "Yeah, what's up, Zoë??" said John laughing. "Well, would you like to buy me lunch this week??" said Zoë cutely. "Umm.let's see." he then turned around to Larry for help. "How does our schedule go this week?" "Nothing much on Wednesday, I think," replied Larry. John turned back to the receiver and started talking. "I have nothing on Wednesday. Is Wednesday alright for you?" "Yes, of course!!! I'll talk to you later then, okay? Thanks, babe! Bye!!" "Bye-" they both hung up.  
  
No one was in the gym except John and Larry. Kelly, Brian, and Jim- those shopping freaks- were out shopping, obviously in disguise. Skyler was on a date with.his significant other. John looked around the empty gym, discovering only Larry goofing around in the ring. "So, man, another date with Zoë this week??" asked Larry jokingly. John's face turned grave. "Yes, just as you heard a minute ago." "You really like her, don't you??" "..." John couldn't answer that question. And the fact that he couldn't answer it made him feel guilty.  
  
It had been several months since they started going out. It did not happen because John all of a sudden decided to fall in love with her; it was all determined by what Tallie had told him when he said to her that Zoë asked him out;  
  
"Yeah, bro!! You should go out with her!! She seems really cute and nice, she'd make a great girlfriend!"  
  
'No,' thought John, 'no one would make a great girlfriend except you, Tallie.' But he dared not say so. He didn't want to break her happiness by intervening in Sky and her relationship. But if he went on like that, he thought he'd go crazy, to think about someone all the time when he knew that he couldn't have her. So he decided to date Zoë for a while.all because Tallie said he should.  
  
"You better not hurt my sister, man. If you do, I won't forgive you." Warned Kelly once. John was not about to receive Kelly's hatred so he tried to be as sweet as he could to Zoë. She was very sweet and nice and she knew how to amuse John.  
  
'Be content with what you have now, John Cena. If you are not, you are making a mistake because Zoë really is a nice girl.' As time went on, John noticed that in a way, even if just in the smallest way ever, Zoë did make him happy 


	5. Ch 5

Part V  
  
"Hey, it's June already," said Sky as he stretched. Tallie and Sky were sitting in Sky's nice and comfy Lexus.for some reason Skyler didn't like sporty cars. "I feel so old," began Tallie, "I'll be 28 next week!" "Yup, June 19th.the day I was blessed wit having you born." "Haha. I wouldn't exactly call my early years 'blessed'" replied Tallie. Sky's face turned red. "Don't even go there, miss. I was only a kid during the times I beat you up!" "I know, I know," said Tallie. "It used to be that I didn't know what to do with you. You were constantly bugging me." "But now--" objected Sky. Tallie interrupted, "But now, it seems that I don't know what to do without you." She gave him a smile. Sky stared hard at her for a moment, then said, "..I wish it were like that." "What?" questioned Tallie. "...It'd be awesome if you can't do anything without me. I wish you couldn't even breathe for a second if I wasn't there with you." "But then I'll be helpless," said Tallie, "and I'll have to depend on you for everything." "That's what I want.to have you need me for everything you do every time.because I love you just way too much that I don't want to let go of you even for a split second." Without saying anything, Tallie wrapped her arms around Sky and held him tightly. She then whispered in his ear,  
  
"I love you."  
  
As he gently kissed her hair, then her ear, then her neck, she knew that her life couldn't be any better. She didn't think this content moment would ever be stirred up and destroyed, until.  
  
*************  
  
After having lunch, John and Zoë drove around until they reached the lake where no one was around. John wanted to see the sunset. John sat by the water, hugging his ankles. Zoë came behind him and wrapped her arms around his square shoulders.  
  
"I thought we agreed that this would be a platonic relationship," said John as he slowly unwrapped her arms. He then smiled. "I know, but sometimes I just feel like doing this, thinking that you wouldn't mind." replied Zoë shyly. John sighed. "Zoë, you're real sweet, and cute, and nice.you really don't deserve a guy like me. There are plenty of other nice men out here that you can." "No, honey!!" interrupted Zoë. "You are the only one for me." "Hey, you silly, you can't be sure of that now!! You're only 18! Besides, you barely know what I'm really like." "Maybe I'll get to know you better if you open up to me more. I don't care if you don't like me, I can wait. That's what we agreed to do after first month, isn't it??" queried Zoë. "...." John felt guilty. After one month they started dating, he told her he was unsure of his feelings so he wanted to break it off.it must have broken her heart. But she said, "I don't want to let you go. I can wait." "Kelly won't like me for this.he doesn't know that we." said John. Zoë cut him off in a huff, "He doesn't really know that we are not really going out because you don't like me yet? Ha! Why would he care??" "Because he's your brother, that's why. Anyway, why don't you consider Larry? He's reeeaaalllly decent in my opinion." Zoë stared at the sky and let out a couple of laughs. "URRR--- he's too gay-looking." "Brian?" "Too shy." "Jim?" "Too old." "Goodness! He's only 4 years older than you!" exclaimed John in disbelief. Zoë narrowed her eyes and stared at him directly. "Stop trying to convince me, John Cena. I laid my eyes on YOU, not them." "Gee, I feel so lucky," joked John sarcastically. Zoë gave him a light punch on his left arm. "You are so mean," "Just kidding, just kidding! What about Skyler? He's an awesome dancer!" laughed John. "Nooo, I can never understand a word he says, he has a big 'Boston' accent. Besides, he's taken as we all know.but he's a good candidate." "Taken.---yeah." Murmured John quietly to himself. "I don't see what's so great about Tallie.she's not THAT pretty. She must be a real nerd if she's majoring in chemistry." "Watch what you say, Zoë!" shouted John. Zoë startled for that moment. Realizing what he had done, he lowered his voice and quietly said, "She's my best friend, and my best friend's girlfriend." "I'm sorry." apologized Zoë in her humblest manner. John felt his heart melting away as she gave him the cutest smile.he had to tell her, "It's okay."  
  
Sun was slowly going down and the scenery was just gorgeous.the sky was bright orange and the reflection of it on the lake made John want to paint.silence between them two seemed to stretch until Zoë finally broke the silence. "John----??" whispered Zoë, rather in a sad voice. Surprised, John looked at her. Her eyes were filled with sadness.John hoped that he wasn't the one who took her sweet smile off her face. "Yeah.?" responded John. "Do you really not like anyone?" asked Zoë carefully. Long silence seemed to exist again.Zoë patiently waited for a response. John finally opened his mouth. "As of now, no." but of course, he knew he was lying to her, and to himself. But he wanted to. "Then can you promise me something?" "Sure." "If.if you ever decide to fall in love with anyone.can it be me??" 'Poor thing,' thought John. 'I do not deserve your love. You shouldn't wait for me like that.' But John knew that he would have to answer her love someday.it was his fault in the first place that he went out with her. He didn't want to hurt her in any way. From this moment on he would only tell her the truth. Her bright smile, though not as bright as Tallie's, and her sweetness, though not as sweet as Tallie's, were something he wanted to preserve. It would be his fault if she ever stopped smiling. He slowly answered her, "I promise.that if I ever fall in love with anyone.it would be you." And that was the only truth he knew. 


	6. Ch 6

Part VI  
  
[June 19th]  
  
"And noooow.making his way to the ring. from Boston, Massachusetts.weighing at two hundred and forty pounds.the WWE Champion.SKYLER DANE!!" Madison Square Garden where the championship being held seemed so excited.... all three nominees; John Cena, Brock Lesnar, and Skyler Dane stood nervous, waiting for the match to start. For John this was an especially heart-pounding moment, for he has never held the championship. Moreover, he was up against his strongest rivals Brock Lesnar and Sky....one more victory and he would get the gold for the first time since his debut. As the match wore on, John eliminated Brock and went after Sky for the pin. "And the winner is......JOHN CENA!!!" announced the referee proudly. At that moment all the fans started cheering and John almost broke into tears. His hard work had been paid off with a championship he desired so much. He got out of the ring and acknowledged his friends and family in the stands, as well as Tallie.  
  
"I have been loving you for so long.... but you left me......"  
  
****************  
  
"Happy 28th birthday, my princess." Sky leaned over to kiss her cheek. Tallie giggled shyly. He then reached over to take something out of the container in the passenger's seat. It was a ring. "Here," said Sky as he held it up by the light. The inscription said SD&TA.  
  
"If you take this ring," he continued, "you're making an eternal promise that you will always love me and stay with me." "It's always been like that since I started liking you," said Tallie as she smiled. "I know, but still, I need a sign of assurance. You're so beautiful and kind and smart, I bet there lots of guys are chasing after you at school...." "Haha. That's not true," laughed Tallie. "And even if the guys do come after me, I wouldn't even glance at them. So don't worry, okay?" "Aright," answered Sky. He then sighed. "I wish I can chain you so you can't escape from me....." Tallie's eyes widened. "Whoa!! Sky, that's a bit scary. Why would I ever want to do that???" "I dunno.... just a feeling. Sorry if I'm being too possessive," said Sky. "Don't worry. No one can ever take me away from you," assured Tallie. His face lit up. "For real??" "Yes. I, Tallie Anderson, belong to Skyler Dane for eternity." She then took the ring he was holding and slid it in her left ring finger.  
  
*****************  
  
"John--- stop drinking, will you??" said Jim as he snatched the bottle from John's hand. John stretched to reclaim it but Jim slapped his hand. "No, man, I won, I'm the WWE Champion!! What's a better reason to celebrate??" "Stop it!! You've been drinking 5 bottles straight. What's wrong with you??" snapped Jim. "Yeah, man. Stop." Brian joined in. "No, no! I'm so happy tonight..." John's face was bright red and he couldn't even get himself up to sit straight. "...Gold.over Sky and Brock?? Haha, god, I love that damn finisher...'" "Of course, man. You are the one who made it up," said Kelly as he gave him a sympathetic look. What was wrong with him?? "Oh.... I did?? Oh yeah!! I did, didn't I?? Hey check this out, I can sing, 'I have been loving you for so long.... but you left me.' Haha... Tallie, do you hear that??" He then grabbed Larry who was sitting next to him. Larry's face turned full of surprise. Everyone else reacted just about the same. "What?!" exclaimed all 4 of them; Jim, Kelly, Brian, and Larry, in unison. "Tallie.... Tallie.... I love you so much... where're you??" "She's with Sky, man. You are unbelievably drunk. Let's go home now," said Larry. He was nervous of what would happen if they stayed at the restaurant. They'd almost be making a scene if they weren't in a private room. "Sky.... she's with HIM?? No, is' her birthday today.... I'm supposed to spend it with her, not him...." John trailed off at the end of his sentence. He was becoming unconscious. Jim and Larry grabbed his arms and put them around their shoulders. They practically dragged him from his seat. "What's with him??? Tallie?" whispered Brian to Kelly. Kelly shrugged, meaning he didn't have a clue. He was incredibly angry but he decided not to deal with it for now. 'I better tell Zoë about this mess.' thought Kelly as he opened the door. "Damn it!! You are so heavy!!" growled Jim as he pulled John. "Tallie...I love you...stay with me..." John continued to mumble as they took off. 


	7. Ch 7

Part VII  
  
"Hmmm...Tallie...hehehe..." "Shut up, John!! Someone punch him to sleep," yelled Jim. He was carrying John on his back. Larry laughed silently. "Here, take my keys and open the door." Brian took the keys from Jim and tried to unlock the door as instructed. John, still drunk and almost unconscious, did not stop talking to himself. "Hurry up, Brian!! He's gonna break my back!" complained Jim. "Sorry, it's too dark in the hallway. I can't see much," replied Brian as he tried to find the keyhole. "Just drop him on the floor. That'd wake him up," said Kelly spitefully. "Haha, very funny," replied Jim with no humor. "Okay. Going in," said Brian as he pushed the door open. Jim, sweating like crazy, mumbled to himself as he walked in. Larry turned on the lights. Jim dropped John on the floor. He made a loud thud sound.  
  
"I don't believe this," said Brian, "this was supposed to be a night for celebration." "That is not the issue here," Jim spoke sharply. Kelly nodded in an agreement. "Yeah---- I can't believe he actually loves Sky's girlfriend." "Who loves WHO????" A very familiar voice spoke and everyone turned around and gasped after seeing who was standing by the door. "Ha...hi! You are back! So how was your date??" laughed Jim nervously. Sky glanced at him and walked over to John who was lying on the floor, somewhat unconscious. "Yo. Wake up!" Sky tapped John's shoulder lightly. John rolled over and moaned. "Uhh." "What's going on here?" questioned Sky, looking directly at Jim. Jim pointed at John and replied, "As you can see, he's drunk." Larry knelt down next to John and shook him. "Man--- go to your room and sleep.c'mon." John opened his eyes, just a bit. He was blinded by light for a second. Everything was blurry, he couldn't see a thing. He then turned his head towards Larry. "Tallie.you're here." He then grabbed Larry's arm. Larry's eyes grew huge. "What?! No, look, I'm not TALLIE, I'm LARRY. Man, don't make a scene here. Here, I'll take you to your room." "I love you Tallie.stay with me." Sky stood still, his body frozen. He could not believe what was happening. "What's going on here? Someone tell me!! Why is he.???" Sky stopped himself. He could very well see what was going on. Larry sighed. He tried to stand up but John pulled his arm.  
  
"Don't leave me.please."  
  
*************  
  
Ring Ring Ring  
  
"Zoë, telephone," said Mira. She was Zoë's friend from childhood, now her roommate. "ARGH!!!" Zoë got up in a rage. She didn't have a morning class so she was hoping to sleep in. She snatched the phone from Mira and shouted. "HELLO????" "Hey! Don't yell to your brother like that!" Kelly yelled back from the other side. Zoë calmed herself. "What do you want??" "I have to talk to you about something important so be at that cafe in front of your school by noon today. Be there on time. Actually, just be there. Or else you will be sorry. Later then." Zoë yawned as she was listening to the dial tone. "Stupid idiot.thinks he's all that.see if I care!" mumbled Zoë as she slammed the phone down. 


	8. Ch 8

Part VIII  
  
[Two weeks later]  
  
---Please press 1 to listen to a message. Press 2 to delete a message.---  
  
Sky pressed 1. He then heard a voice he missed so much...  
  
BEEP---Sky, I haven't heard from you for....  
  
Sky sighed as he abruptly pressed 2. He turned off the phone and threw it back to Larry. "Hey, thanks for the phone." "Who was it?" asked Larry. Sky shrugged. Larry already knew the answer. "You can't avoid her forever, man. It's been two weeks already, why don't you go talk to her? She has a right to know at least." "I seriously don't think it's any of your business," replied Sky coldly. Larry sighed. "It shouldn't affect you two in any way, the fact that John likes her." "You heard what he said. Now, that really shouldn't affect me, should it?" questioned Sky in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe he didn't really mean what he said." "A person who's pissed drunk cannot lie, friend." Sky gave Larry an annoyed look as he responded. It still gave both of them chills, especially Sky, when they thought about that night and what John had said.  
  
'I liked you ever since I first saw you, but he took you away from me.'  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"No, you have to tell me, Kelly! Why did your sister go back to Hawaii all of a sudden?" asked John. Kelly snapped at him as a response. "For a vacation, I said! Will you stop bugging me about it??" "She didn't even tell me she was leaving! How can she do this to me??" said John angrily. "No, how can YOU do that to HER? That should be the question," replied Kelly. Confusion struck John as he was listening to Kelly. "I don't understand. What did I do?" "You." Kelly was interrupted when Jim motioned him to keep silence. He then glared at Kelly. John was even more puzzled. "No, tell me, what did I do?" "Nothing," answered Jim nervously. "She just went back for a vacation, she'll be back in a couple months." "Okay," replied John as he walked out of the room in suspicion. Jim gave Kelly an evil look. "What??!" shouted Kelly. "You know that Sky told us to keep our mouth shut. I think that includes you too," said Jim firmly. "Well, then! What about my poor sister? John's supposed to be her boyfriend! How can he do this?" "I'd say it was very smart of you to tell Zoë in first place," responded Jim sarcastically, "about John liking Tallie and all... you blabber mouth!" "I am not!! Anyway, there's no point in arguing like this. So what's Sky up to lately?" questioned Kelly. "He's avoiding Tallie as much as possible. I feel sorry for her. And also for Sky and John," said Jim.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The wrestlers were getting ready for the night's show. Kelly was doing his hair, Jim and Sky were getting dressed, and John and Brian were being helped to put on makeup. Larry was annoyed by continuous calls he was receiving. "Whew, hope that was the last," said Larry in relief as he put down the phone. BEEP BEEP BEEP "Argh!!!!" shouted Larry. "Gotta get rid of this junk! HELLO???" Larry answered the phone angrily. But a moment after, his facial expression turned very calm. He said in his usual soothing voice, "Oh no, that's okay. He's right here, hold on," He then handed over the phone to Sky. "This is for you." 'Who could it be?' thought Sky as he received the phone. "Hello?" "It's me." A calm voice yet with a hint of sadness was on the other line. Sky's heart started aching when he heard that voice.he had been missing her so much. The past two weeks had been like two years for him. "I figured it'd be the best way to reach you, through Larry's cell phone," Tallie continued to speak. "I'm kinda busy right now, I have to go up like in 2 minutes," Sky tried to sound as cold as possible but he found himself sweating over it. "Can't you at least return my call and say that you're alive? I've been worried to death!" Tallie's voice began to shake in frustration. "I'm sorry." said Sky as he trailed off at the end of his sentence. It hurt him even more, knowing that he had hurt her. "Can we talk later?" asked Tallie cautiously. Sky quickly organized his thoughts. 'I have to tell her tonight,' "Okay, I'll pick you up after the show." 


	9. Ch 9

Part IX  
  
Tallie waved as Sky pulled over. It was dark but Sky still could see Tallie smiling brightly. Seeing her sweet smile made him feel even worse. As he felt tremendous amount of remorse, she opened the car door and hopped in.  
  
"Hey you," said Tallie as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. Right before her lips came upon him, John's face flashed in front of Sky's eyes. He quickly turned away and looked out the window. "What's wrong?" she whispered in surprise. "Are you all right?" Sky did not answer. Tallie felt her heart aching. "Sky." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Look at me.... please." He slowly turned to face her. She then lifted her hand up to touch his face. "You look tired.I'm sorry I made you come all the way over here," said Tallie. 'Please don't say sorry. I'm the one to say that.' Sky put his hand on top of hers and squeezed it hard. 'This will be the last time I'll ever feel the warmth of your hand.'  
  
Tallie smiled lightly. She looked deep into his eyes. They were full of sadness. She wondered what was wrong with him, but she didn't want to bother him by asking. Strands of hair came upon her face. Sky detached her hand from his face and raised his other hand up to stroke her hair. 'This will be the last time I'll ever feel the softness of your hair.'  
  
"Why are you so quiet tonight?" asked Tallie in a whispering voice. Sky didn't say anything. He was hurting so much inside that it was almost causing him suffocation.  
  
Abruptly, yet tenderly, she wrapped her arms around his chest, embracing him gently. She leaned her head against his chest. He felt his heart finally shattering into hundred thousands of pieces.like a glass. It broke so harshly that even she could feel it. He couldn't help but to cry miserably. When Tallie felt a tear drop on her, she looked up. She gasped shortly. "Sky, what's wrong?" Without a reply, he pulled her violently toward him and embraced her. She was now puzzled. He was holding her tightly.so strong that she felt as if she was going to crush. He continued to weep silently, under his breath. 'This will be the last time I'll ever have you in my arms.'  
  
"Sky.it hurts."  
  
'I don't want to let go of you.but I have to.because I can't love you anymore. But if I let go, I'm afraid I'll die.' "Sky.let me go.for a moment.please." 'I love you so much.but John loves you even more.he deserves you more than I ever do.so go on, go love him. Forget everything that existed between us.only I shall remember the precious moments we shared together. Rebuild your love with John.and forget me.' Sky finally eased his embrace on her. She sighed of relief, and looked right in his eyes. "Don't cry. If you're sad, I'm sad too." Sky got one more close look of her face. He then declared his final statement in his mind. 'Forget me.forever.' 


End file.
